When two fair 6-sided dice are tossed, the numbers $a$ and $b$ are obtained. What is the probability that the two digit number $ab$ (where $a$ and $b$ are digits) and $a$ and $b$ are all divisible by 3?
$ab$ (where $a$ and $b$ are digits) is divisible by 3 only when $a+b$ is divisible by 3. Since 3 divides both $a$ and $a+b$, 3 must divide $b$. Therefore, $a$ and $b$ can equal 3 or 6. The probability that $a$ equals 3 or 6 is $\frac26 = \frac13$. The probability that $b$ equals 3 or 6 is $\frac26 = \frac13$. Therefore, The probability that both $a$ and $b$ equal 3 or 6 is $\left(\frac13\right)^2 = \boxed{\frac19}$.